


Victoria isn't the only one with angels

by Chuckleshan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just some fun clexa fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuckleshan/pseuds/Chuckleshan
Summary: Clexa supermodel au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this little bit of story can help everyone feel better

The sound of the alarm clock blaring is accompanied by an annoyed groan and a half hearted shove. "Lexa, turn it off."

Lexa chuckles at her girlfriend and kisses her head as the blonde snuggles further into her side. Lexa stretches her arm out to silence the alarm and enjoys the peace and warmth of the moment, but she knows they both have a busy day ahead of them and need to be up soon.

"Clarke, it's time to get up babe, the first shoot is in two hours and it takes an hour to get to the studio." Lexa says while rubbing Clarke's naked back.

"The sun isn't even up yet, why do we have to be?" Clarke whines, throwing a leg over Lexa to keep her pinned in their bed.

"Because if we don't get up, we can't work and if we don't work we'll be poor and I'll be forced to become a street brawler to support us." Lexa answers.

"But you have such a pretty face." She can feel Clarke pouting against her, which just makes her smile grow even wider. Her girlfriend isn't the best with early mornings as Lexa has learned over the last year and a half of their relationship. Whenever they have to wake up early she has to find new and creative ways of enticing Clarke out of their warm bed.

She kisses the top of Clarke's head, before she pulls back enough to see her face. Clarke's eyes are shut tightly with a frown on her face as Lexa pulls back. "You're adorable," slips from Lexa's lips without preamble and Clarke tries to hide her smile. "I'll tell you what, if you get up now we have enough time for some shower fun." That sparks the blondes interest as both her eyes pop open and a wicked grin breaks out across her face.

Before Lexa can react she's up and out of bed heading for the ensuite, giving Lexa quite the view of her bare body. "Stop staring, get in here and start touching!" Clarke calls behind her and Lexa needs no further instruction.

* * *

 

After thirty well spent minutes in the bathroom the two are finally dressed and Clarke is making them coffee before the car shows up to pick them up for work. Lexa is sat at the counter going through her emails when she spots one from Octavia with the subject "the commander strikes again"

She rolls her eyes at the ridiculous subject but opens the email anyway. Instantly she wishes she hadn't, her good mood quickly sours at the magazine article. On the front page is a picture of her and Clarke out to lunch a few days ago both of them are laughing and smiling, but the big bolded caption reads;

**_Living with the enemy, after another backstage blow up, Polaris modeling agency forces it's top talents, Clarke Griffin and Lexa Forester to live together to work out their tumultuous differences... Will it work?_ **

Scrolling down she sees another article with the same pictures only with their bodyguards, Roan and Gustus, sitting a table away from them. The headline on this one is a bit more creative asserting that the guards are there to keep them having a brawl in public, especially because of Lexa's _"fiery temper."_

The articles speculating about Clarke and Lexa's relationship with each other had started almost as soon as their careers had. The first one came after they'd both turned down Cage Wallace's offer to work for his company, Pinnacle modeling. The man was known around the industry for his unsavory behavior towards his talent and if they didn't bend to his will he would set about destroying their careers.

Anya had discovered the both of them and was in the process of getting all the legal paperwork together for their contracts when Cage Wallace had gotten wind of this information. He'd set up a meeting with both women to try and lure them into working for him, they'd both turned down his offer.

Cage Wallace, though was nothing if not persistent and went after them both various times and making bigger offers all the time, until Anya gave him a call and told him to back off. A week later the stories of them being in a love triangle with him came out, including the pictures of all their business meetings. The funniest part being Clarke and Lexa hadn't even met yet.

Six months later, they finally met at a company party Anya was hosting to celebrate her models being booked for the New York fashion week. She introduced them to each other and they'd bonded over their supposed feud. Their relationship had grown and blossomed over the course of their time in New York until at the end of their hectic week, Lexa had finally asked Clarke out on a date and that was the beginning of their romantic relationship.

Lexa had thought with them dating, although they never announced it, the rumors about their dislike for each other would stop, but instead they only got worse. It also didn't help that a year into their relationship, Lexa had broken the nose of a male model who was getting handsy with Clarke. Anya had been pissed at her and the media firestorm that had started up when the model, signed to Pinnacle agency, claimed that Lexa had ended his career because she was jealous of his relationship with Clarke. Although Clarke had spoken out and explained what had truly transpired that night, the media still managed to make it look like it was some kind of publicity stunt on her part to keep up appearances.

  
"Oh I know that face," Clarke's voice draws Lexa out of her thoughts. "What did the magazines say this time?"

Lexa closes her laptop, breathing deeply to release all the tension in her body. "Apparently, we are being forced to live together in an attempt to get us to be friends and Gus and Roan are there to make sure we don't get into a brawl."

"Naturally," Clarke rolls her eyes and hands Lexa her coffee while placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sure we will get to the gals being pals stage soon enough."

Lexa laughs at her words before sipping her coffee, it's made just the way she loves it in the morning and she falls a little more in love with Clarke. "I love you so much."

"You tell me that every time I make you coffee." Clarke blushes.

"Because it's true every time and I love you for more than just your coffee making abilities."

Clarke shoves Lexa playfully. "You're such a sap."

  
Lexa's phone beeps with a message before she can respond. Seeing it's from Anya she opens the text.

**4:45AM Boss: Morning! The car will be there shortly stop making heart eyes at each other and get outside.**

**4:45AM Commander: Raven is really starting to rub off on you.... We are on our way out.**

"Raven and Anya need to be separated," Lexa grumbles and Clarke chuckles at the statement but nods. "The car will be here in a few minutes you ready to go?"

"Yes, even if I'd rather have slept in." Clarke gets up and puts their mugs in the dishwasher then leaves the room to grab her shoes and the two meet at the door just as their car pulls up.

  
"Do those vultures never sleep?" Lexa grouses once inside the car after using Gustus as a human shield to get them from their door to the waiting vehicle.

"Told you we should have stayed inside." Clarke says leaning into Lexa and feeling the brunette melt in her embrace.

"Good morning ladies, please remember to buckle up." Roan, Clarke's personal body guard calls from the driver's seat.

"Good morning Roan." They both call back at the same time and then click their seat belts. Roan was mister safety and had a strict rule he wouldn't leave the driveway until everyone in the car was buckled in. Clarke's often made the comment she's surprised he doesn't do belt inspections to make sure.

* * *

 

An hour later everyone is in the meeting room waiting for Anya who'd called them all in for a special announcement. Octavia, another up and coming model, and Clarke are sitting together having a conversation about their newest cross-fit obsession and trading notes on instructors.

Lexa was impressed to learn how active Clarke really was once she finally rolled out of bed and got her day started. She had to up her own workout routine just to keep up with the girl.

The conversations are interrupted by the door opening, a smirking Raven is walking in followed by a rather flushed looking Anya. "Someone just got laid." Clarke cheers and receives a high five from Raven.

"You know it." Raven winks.

Anya rolls her eyes and hits Raven upside her head. "You're both children and that's not what we are here for today."

"Well do enlighten us then?" Octavia inquires.

Anya sits at the head of the table and waits for everyone else to do the same and turn to face her. She starts speaking once she's sure she has everyone's undivided attention. "As you've all undoubtedly heard by now, Alessandra Ambrosio, Adriana Lima and a slew of the old guard at Victoria's Secret are retiring."

There's a round of nods and mumbled agreements following her words. "Obviously this means the company is looking for fresh young faces for all its campaigns, the purpose of today's shoot is to show them that we've got who they want."

"Oh yeah Clarke and her ladies can definitely rock those fantasy bras." Raven quips casting an eye to Clarke's cleavage.

"That'll definitely give some people fantasies." Octavia adds with a wink in the blondes direction.

  
Lexa shoots both of them a glare that quiets them immediately and Anya laughs at their fear of her.

"Beyond Clarke's ample bust, you're all appealing in your own right and I'd really love to get that contract away from Cage and his agency." Anya continues.

"As if Ontari, Echo, Tsing and Maya have anything on us?" Octavia boasts.

"It doesn't matter, fact is that Cage likes to play dirty and will try anyway he can to undermine you all and ruin your reputation. As those magazine articles this morning showed." Anya says, her eyes on Lexa and Clarke. "So I want all of you on your best behavior so we can lock this deal down."

Everyone nods their agreements, resolute in making sure they get the contract. It would be good for the company and for them as well so they will all be as well behaved as possible. "Good, now get to work."

* * *

 

Eight hours of hair, makeup, costume changes and pictures later the day is finally finished and the entire crew decide to go out to dinner. Anya takes everyone to her favorite restaurant to celebrate a successful day, there's jokes, conversation and some light flirtation amongst the couples during the meal.

Octavia spent most of dinner making eyes at the new photographer, Lincoln, who seems just as interested. Clarke and Raven were deeply engrossed in an argument over their favorite Star Wars characters over the history of the movies. Anya and Lexa spend time discussing books and business. Anya has taken Lexa on as somewhat of a protégé, teaching her the inner workings of the business side of the modeling and fashion industry.

As is expected the paparazzi swarm the group as they depart the restaurant. Indra, Octavia's bodyguard, and Lincoln assist Gustus and Roan in getting everyone into their cars before going their separate ways.

Clarke drops herself into bed once she's showered and changed. Lexa walks out of the shower a few minutes later to see the blonde asleep cuddling her pillow. She snaps a picture of the girl and then crawls into bed beside her.

"Love you babe, night." Clarke mumbles sleepily, wrapping herself around Lexa as soon as she's under the covers.

"Love you too." Lexa replies, placing a soft kiss on Clarke's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love and feed back on this here is chapter two and I will work on planning out more of this story. Enjoy and keep the comments coming!
> 
> Chapter 19 of the sky is falling has also just been posted for those of you who enjoy grounder Clarke.

“Good morning, miss Griffin,” the finely dressed, slick haired, Finn Collins, owner of Skywalker Fashion, greets Clarke as she is escorted into his office. “it's so nice to finally meet you.”

  
“Mr. Collins, it's a pleasure to meet you too, this opportunity means a lot to me.” Clarke smiles shaking his hand firmly.

  
“Please call me Finn.” He says with a coy smile.

  
“Only if you call me Clarke.” She replies.

  
“Deal,” Finn agrees, shaking Clarke's hand again and she giggles at his antics. “Now let me introduce you to the brains behind the operations here at Skywalker.”

  
Finn turns with Clarke's hand still gripped in his, to the two men standing behind him. “Clarke, meet Monty and Jasper, although I work on the designs, these guys are behind the science that make the clothes fun to wear all day, while still functional as gym wear.”

  
Clarke steps forward and shakes hands with each of them. “Nice to meet you both. I love your work.” she jokes and both men laugh with her.

  
“So why don't we get started and have you try on a few pieces so we can get the measurements.” Finn suggests to Clarke.

  
“Lead the way.” she nods.

* * *

Over the course of the next hour Clarke tries on various outfits as Finn takes her measurements and Monty and Jasper make comments or answer her questions when asked. It's all rather standard practice, she does note however that Finn has a tendency to linger but she carries on.

  
“Okay, I think we have everything we need for now,” Finn declares. “I'll have my assistant call Anya and we will work out the details for the photoshoot.”

  
Clarke, back in her own clothes, nods her agreement. “I can't wait to get started.” she says excitedly.

  
“Don't forget these,” Monty says bringing over two big bags full of clothes, both in hers and Octavia’s sizes. “I look forward to you and your friends feedback on the comfort of the clothes during workouts.” Monty says giving Clarke a warm smile which she returns.

  
“I certainly will let you know.” she confirms.

  
Finn takes the bags before she can and escorts her out the door. Roan, who'd been patiently waiting in the sitting area, stands once he sees Clarke. “All set?” He asks her and she nods.

  
“Yep, just need to get my bags to the car.” She indicates to Finn standing behind her with the bags in hand.

  
“Okay, I'll take those to the car and then come back and get you, there are some vultures outside.” Finn hands him off the bags and he exits the building. Clarke can see the camera flashes going off just before the dark tinted doors shut behind Roan.

  
“You're the first model I've met that brings her boyfriend to work with her,” Finn jokes to ease the tension he can see build up at the sight of the awaiting paparazzi. “Good thing he's a big guy, next time I'll make sure you have access to the private entrance.”

  
Clarke chuckles at the idea of Roan as her boyfriend. “Oh we aren't together, Anya assigns us all drivers for official meetings, they also double as personal protection in situations such as the chaos outside.”

  
Finn nods. “Smart thinking, well I hope once the deal has been finalised you'd allow me to take you out to celebrate our new partnership?”

  
“I think that would be a great idea.” Clarke agrees with a smile.

  
“Good, I will text you with the details once I've settled everything with Anya.”

  
“I look forward to it and thank you again for this opportunity.” Clarke shakes his hand once more.

  
“Believe me Clarke, the pleasure is all mine.”

  
Roan walks back in before Clarke can register the look in Finn’s eyes as anything beyond harmless flirting and the two walk out. Clarke tucked securely under Roan’s arm as he pushes past the eager photographers.

* * *

 

**  
2:45PM Clarke: just finished my meeting, Anya & Lex back yet?**

**  
2:46PM Raven: how'd it go? Nope, left late they'll be out for a while yet. @ O’s join us?**

**  
2:46PM: will fill you both in when I get there see you soon.**

  
Clarke puts down her phone and instructs Roan to go to Octavia’s house instead of taking her back to her own place.

  
Fifteen minutes later the two are in the elevator going up to Octavia’s penthouse. Although Clarke had told Roan he could take the rest of the day off, he insisted on helping her with the bags.

  
The elevator doors open and they walk down the hall to Octavia’s front door. Clarke knows it's unlocked, Octavia has a thing about not locking doors. She twists the handle and holds the door open for Roan with a teasing smile and he shoots her a playful glare before moving past her.

  
“Good afternoon ladies, I come baring gifts.” Roan jokes in greeting to Raven and Octavia.

  
“Hi Roan.” They both respond in kind and Octavia tells him where to dump the bags.

  
“Alright, I'll be taking my leave, Clarke if you need me just give me a call alright?” He says turning to Clarke.

  
“Of course, but like I said I'll have Lexa pick me up, she promised me dinner.”

  
He nods and says goodbye to Raven and Octavia then leaves closing the door behind him.

  
“So What'd you bring us?” Octavia asks already rifling through the bags with Raven.

  
“Oh, it's nice to see you both too, my day was fine.” Clarke responds sarcastically.

  
“You know we love you, there's wine on the table go grab a glass and then come tell us about this meeting and how you scored all this swag.” Raven tells her friend, who huffs but walks off to the kitchen to get her drink.

  
While in there she shoots a text to Lexa letting her know she's at Octavia’s with Raven and is expecting to be picked up when her and Anya are finished.

* * *

 

  
Glass of chilled Pinot Grigio in hand Clarke returns to the living room. She takes a few sips before putting the glass down and sinking into the plush couch.

  
“Damn, Griffin how much charm did you use on him?” Octavia teases.

  
“She didn't need charm, judging by what he got to see her wearing, I'm surprised you don't have stock options already Griff.” Raven quips.

  
“That's the gratitude I get after I get stuff for you both? Especially since I had to sneak in a few pieces for you Raven.”

  
Raven stands from her spot in front of the coffee table where Octavia is busy separating the clothes and flops onto Clarke. “Thank you, thank you, thank you Clarke. It's all lovely and you're gorgeous.”

  
Clarke tries to escape Raven's surprisingly strong grip and sloppy kisses, while Octavia laughs at her two friends. Finally Octavia takes pity on the blonde and starts tickling Raven to get her off of Clarke. The three friends have a tickle war and dissolve into laughter for about twenty minutes before calling a truce.

  
Once they've all calmed down and had a drink they sit back and start chatting about their days. Octavia had been up early for a photoshoot with Lincoln. Clarke and Raven took their time teasing her about her ever growing crush on the photographer.

  
Raven had the day off and had spent some time with Anya in the morning before Lexa had swung by. “You're girlfriend is such a buzzkill.”

  
“Not when it comes to me.” Clarke winks.

  
“Ugh, you're both gross with your girlfriends. So tell us about the meeting.” Octavia interrupts.

  
“Anya isn't my girlfriend.” Raven protests.

  
“Keep telling yourself that.” Octavia pats her thigh and turns her attention back to Clarke. “So Finn Collins, tell us _all_ about him.”

  
Clarke takes another sip of her wine and melts into the comfortable couch cushions. “He's interesting, got two scientists, Monty and Jasper, working with him on the clothes. He's a bit more hands on than other designers.”

  
“Hands on or handsy? There's a big difference between those two words and the latter may result in him losing one if not both hands.” Raven quirks her brow at the choice of words.

  
“Yeah, he kept his hands above board but lingered a bit, but not as much as Mr. Creepy.” Clarke jokes and the others laugh with her all remembering this older designer who went by the name of Colo and was overtly touchy and flirty with the models.

  
“God Lexa almost laid that guy out.” Octavia says between fits of laughter.

  
“He was the worst!” Raven pipes in. “he tried to kiss me on the mouth all the time.”

  
“Ugh ew and his teeth and all that nose hair.” Clarke cringes and shudders at the thought.

  
“I don't think any of us need the reminder.” Octavia chimes in.

  
”Amen to that sister.” Raven raises her glass and they all toast before polishing off their wine.

  
“Other than that he's a bit of a flirt, even insinuating that Roan was my boyfriend to see what my response would be.” Clarke continues telling them and the two girls laugh at the thought of Roan and Clarke.

  
“Can't blame the guy for trying.” Raven says.

  
“Which guy and for trying what?” Anya asks pushing open Octavia’s front door. “Also Octavia I've told you about locking your doors.”

  
“Yes mother.” Octavia mumbles and Anya shoots her a glare before walking up to Raven and giving her a kiss. “Not girlfriends my ass.”

  
Lexa is right behind Anya and wraps herself around Clarke, planting a kiss on her forehead. “How was your day?”

  
“Good, even better now.” Clarke answers, planting a kiss to Lexa's lips.

  
“You four are so gross.” Octavia grouses playfully. “So any dinner plans?”

  
“Yes, I promised my girl here we'd have a romantic dinner.” Lexa answers squeezing Clarke to her with a smile. “We have a nine o’clock reservation at the Ark Lounge, so we better get going.”

  
“We're free.” Raven looks to Anya who nods her confirmation.

  
“So Mexican then?” Octavia asks hopefully.

  
“If we must.” Anya sighs and Octavia jumps out of her seat already heading to the door. The rest follow her out laughing and head their separate ways.


End file.
